I'm Titanium
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: Pitch Perfect/Twilight crossover. Beca is forced to move in with her twin sister and to forks. But she's blind and has a lead dog...sort of... Triple Treble (rating may go up)
1. Chapter 1: No Place Like Home

I Am Titanium

Chapter 1: There's No Place Like Home

I could hear the rain piter-patter against the window of my sister's car, I tried as hard as i could to focus on that instead of my sister's obnoxious voice dragging on about all the gossip at school. "Beca, are you like, even listening to me? Oh my God, I swear you're blind not deaf! I'm telling dad!"

I'm seriously considering ramming my head into the window at this point.

"And would you shut that damn thing up? It's annoying! All the whining and the yips."

I felt the vein pulse in my forehead. "Jessica, That thing, it's a fox, and a girl at that, she has a name, it's Kit. And she's whines as you so elegantly put it because you wont shut the hell up!" My patience has finally run dry.

"Whatever!"

Beca: 1 Jessica: 0

I grinned inwardly. "What the hell are you smiling about?" whoops I guess I actually did grin. "So anyways, like I was saying, you better not like make a fool out of me, you hear? I mean you're blind so that's embarrassing enough," Jessica kept rambling.

Kit whined loudly, I know buddy, I know.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short and shitty, I'm never good at starting things out, story wise. I will have chapter two up before I go to bed tonight and it will be alot longer folks! look out for a new chapter of Green eyed devil if you read that lol.

so let me know what you think, thoughts, suggestions, comments, what you'd like to see, just whatever really lol, but please remain respectful with your comments. thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Amy

Chapter 2: Meeting Amy

Getting to school was a nightmare, Kit had to stay in a cage because Jessica wouldn't let her sit on my lap, so she whined. Jessica wouldn't shut the hell up about _anything_, and I was trying to drown it all out with my huge Sony head phones. By the time we finally arrived I was ready to scream hallelujah to the heavens above.

Putting my sunglasses on I opened my door and got out, I felt my way around to the back and opened it up. "Hey Kit! You're gonna be a good girl here today right? No biting." Kit yipped happily. The sound of her tail hitting the cage started to gather the attention of other student though I believe, I started to hear whispering.

"Oh no, is there _two_ of them now?" a faint male voice whined, followed by a booming laugh. I sighed dramatically, everyone probably thinks Jessica and I are the same, in not only looks but personality, just great...

"Okay Kit, let's get you out of there, yeah?" reaching over I unlatched her cage and she jumped out at me, causing me to fall to the ground. Jessica's laughter is the first thing I hear, then it's the pounding of feet, and a lot of them. Pushing Kit off, I quickly grab her leash and attach it, last thing I need is for her to attack someone.

Suddenly a hand was on clamped down on my shoulder, causing me to yelp out in surprise, and Kit to growl. "Easy, It's like only me Beca." Jessica's nasally voice rang in my ear. "Remember. no embarrassments?" She quickly let go. I let out my breath as soon as I heard her heels on the asphalt.

I sighed deeply, she would leave a blind girl alone, without know which way the school or office is. "Hey shortstack, you need some help?" came female Australian accent.

"Please, my sister just kinda ditched me, we don't really get along."

"Is that a Fox? Wicked cool! I'm Fat Amy by the way."

"I'm not gonna ask," I laughed. "Beca."

"Well Beca, Follow me and I shall lead the way." I mentally face-palmed.

"Ummmm Amy, I can't exactly see where to follow you. And Kit doesn't know the way yet."

"Riiight, I knew that," She laughed, "I was just testing you."

I offered my arm out to her, "Lead the way."

She quickly looped her arm through mine, "So are you actually allowed to keep the fox here at school?"

"I better be, she's my lead dog. I can't quite function with out her." I smiled.

suddenly she stopped walking. "We're at the stair shawshank."

I dropped to one knee, "Here girl," I felt Kit rub against my leg. "good girl, up you go." I scooped her up under my arm holding her firmly against my side. I straightened my self up, balancing my weight back out before offering my elbow back to Amy again. "Shall we?"

A/N: We'll let me know what you think, yeah?


End file.
